Alice Pierce
A'lice Pierce '''is a sweet 8-year old pretty cute little girl, who keeps Chucky doll as her toy and best friend till the end once she finds him at her aunt house, Nica. Personality Alice is portrayed as a naive and fun-loving individual person. She takes a lot of liking for playing and helps her family, but she takes too many confidence feel at herself, causes Chucky is able manipulated her to keep his little secret. She is very oblivious to the real horrors that Chucky is doing, even professing that her aunt Nica was killing her parents, though actually it was Chucky. Biography 'Curse of Chucky:' She arrives with her family to comfort her aunt along with their live-in nanny Jill. When Alice finds Chucky, Nica allowing her to keep it as a gift from Sarah. She takes a liking to Chucky immediately, and keeps him by her side at all times. He reveals himself to her as an adults, but she always remain not believe. Later in the rainy night, they playing but then Alice cannot find Chucky so she go downstairs to asking for help, and the family splits up to search for the doll. Nica finds him and goes up the elevator to meet Barb and Alice in upstairs. She asks her aunt to reading a story; however, her mother refuses this question and tucks Alice into bed. After they pray together, Alice mentions that Chucky tells her there is no god, and they are all going to die. She does not believe that the doll can speaks, but Alice is scared of the thunderstorm outside and wants to sleep with her, but the mother says that Jill will be coming soon. When Barb leaves the room, Alice tells Chucky in the cover with a flashlight that she is scared. He spring to the life and just simply laughs at her, saying ''you fucking should be!.'' To make her out of his way, Chucky pretend persuades Alice that they will continue the Hide-And-Seek instead of sleep. So she hides in a closet, he shut and lock the door. When Chucky finish murders the family, Alice found by police and taken to stay with her paternal grandmother. Regardless, Chucky finds her in the new house and maybe this is a good opportunity to trying a new game, which is called ''Hide-The-Soul. Chucky told Alice to close her eyes and she gladly accept, he begins the ritual and successfully transfer his soul into her body. Cult of Chucky: When Nica is moved to Harrogate, she is visited by Tiffany Valentine, who is introduced as Alice's legal guardian. She reveals that Alice is dead, claiming that she died from a broken heart. Then she give a Chucky doll to Nica, Tiffany says that Alice wanted her to have it, as it was the doll she used in therapy to help her get over the past, and that maybe it would help her too. In the dream sequel, Nica is crawling along the institution's floor. She stops to look up and see her niece Alice, wearing red shoes. Alice tells her that "we've been waiting for you", and disappears as giant Chucky approaches. Once Nica is finally captured by Chucky, he explains to her that he found a new chant spell in online at VoodooForDummies.com, which allowing him to share his soul for possess anyone. He used this spell to possess Alice for a short time to commit any murders, exclaiming that people trusted her just as a cute girl and not guilty, but she was accidentically hurted when one of his unknown victims fought back and made her not beautiful anymore. After Chucky transfers his soul into Nica, allowing him to walk out of the asylum, he is reunited with Tiffany at the front gate. As they get into her car, Tiffany begins to feel bad about Alice, and says that it was nice to have her around. Chucky replies simply saying "fuck that kid", and the two start laughing as they begin driving away.Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Female Characters